The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, known as Phlox ‘Cloudburst and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name or the “new plant”. The new plant was the result of a single seedling selection from the cross of Phlox paniculata ‘Ditomsur’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,109 times a proprietary unreleased selection of Phlox latifolia (not patented) performed at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. on Jul. 14, 2011. The new plant was originally given the breeder code 11-42-1 throughout subsequent evaluations at the same nursery. ‘Cloudburst’ has been asexually propagated by stem cuttings in the greenhouses at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2013. The unique characteristics of the new plant have been found to be reproducible and stable in successive generations of asexually propagated plants and the resultant plants have been found to be identical to the original selection.
No plants of Phlox ‘Cloudburst’ have been sold or disclosed, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, with the exception of that which may have been sold or disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.